Where Did I Go Wrong?
by emily-brat
Summary: Silence wasnt what she had in mind when she started to work for him, she thought that he always had her back, but now she knows that it was all for nothing.
1. Two Hearts Meet

Title: Where Did I Go Wrong?

Rating: PG13- T

Authors Note: A DuCaine Fic on the silence between Calleigh and Horatio. What happened to the two after he became married. Will their working relationship suffer??

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Heart Meet

**12 Years Ago**

_As I hear my boss, or mentor, talk to Detective Caine, I can't help but wonder if he knows that what he is saying to the Detective is incorrect? Detective Caine has to know the actual facts about the case he is working on and my 'boss' isn't helping much when he is incorrectly giving out information. I decide best to speak out. _

_"Excuse me, but I believe that analysis is flawed" I tell the two men located directly in front of my eyes_

_"Are you questioning my science?" my mentor rudely asks me, and from his face I can see that he isn't happy being talked back to by a woman below his stature. _

_"No, I'm not questioning the science, just interpretation...sir" I told him; I don't know, it already looks as if he dislikes me already. _

_"I don't know what they told you at that fancy institute, but bullets packaged at the same time, from the same batch are identical" he rattled off to me, like I don't know what I was talking about. Hello!, I am a firearms expert! Just because I am blond doesn't mean I am stupid!_

_"Hold on a minute Fred" I hear Detective Caine tell my boss, before he spoke to me "Officer Duquesne, please continue"_

_"Study done by the Department of Justice is finding that bullets packaged months apart, in separate batches can have the same lead composition, therefore your link between the husband and the victim is unfounded. I mean, anyone can own this bullet" I tell both of the men and it looks like only one of them fully understands what I am saying. _

_I can see Detective Caine and my 'boss' look at one another before they start their own conversation and I go back to my 'Serial Number' findings. I keep a close listen on their conversation and I can tell by the strain on my boss's voice that he isn't happy at all about what I just told him and Detective Caine. _

_I'm putting away a file when Detective Caine calls my name. I look up from my 'work', not that it is hard to look for serial numbers on guns, and answer him kindly. _

_"Yes Sir"_

_"Could I have a word?" he asks me and I can clearly see my boss look at him in shock as I walk towards them. _

_I follow Detective Caine out of the 'broom closet' as Jesse Cardoza put it earlier and out into the much busier and unorganized hallways, or offices.._

_"Detective Caine, did I speak out of turn back there?" I immediately ask, afraid I was already in trouble since I know how people treat the newbie around places like this. _

_"You did, but you're asking the right questions"_

_I nod and smile and he does too. I'm just happy that I am not in trouble and haven't done anything wrong. _

_"Ok"_

_"Thanks Detective" I simply state_

_"Alright, you know what..call me Horatio" he sweetly tells me_

_"Ok..Horatio" I smile to him as I clearly hear my voice get higher pitched and a lot more southern. _

_This man in front of my is kind and loving. I hope that I am able to make him happy as a CSI. As I watch him walk away, I feel so much better knowing that I have someone behind my back and supporting me every step of the way. _

* * *

**12 Years Later**

Now as I look at Horatio, happy and smiling, I know we changed. We used to be closer than ever, but still respectable friends and colleagues . Much has changed in the past 12 years since I started working for his team on CSI. For one, we had more people coming into the field. We had Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, and after Speed died, there came Ryan Wolfe. After Ryan, there was Natalia and now Jesse Cardoza is back in the picture.

Another is that we all had some sort of relationship status in our lives. Me being the most. Jake, Elliott, Eric and now no one. The others I'm not too sure about, but I can surely tell you Horatio Caine is no longer a single man. He is one that is married, and the part that hurts me the most is that he married a woman that is of Cuban descent. I'm just wondering how this man can land a woman and keep her interested in him and I can't even keep a man for less than two months. I wonder that is wrong with me? Is it that I don't have that caramel skin, is it that my hair is blond and not brunette, my eyes too bright? too skinny? I don't know, but I know that Horatio Caine and I no longer talk.

We haven't for the last year. All I receive is silence from the man that I once thought was my friend and... to tell the truth, I loved him dearly, but it looks like I lost my chance. I'm just that ugly, but where did I go wrong?

One thing is that my heart still belongs to the man I met 12 years ago.

* * *

**TBC** (will continue on in Horatio's POV next)


	2. Two Hearts Meet II

Thanks for the Reviews on Chapter 1!!

**LA Calleigh  
Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie  
felixlee14  
Umbrella-ella  
vivalavida**

Hope You Like This Chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Hearts Meet II

**12 Years Ago**

_I see this blond haired woman working on some cases…or it might be something Fred has put her to do. I don't know why he dislikes this woman so much._

_I walk into the room and Fred introduces the blond haired woman, and she then introduces herself as Calleigh Duquesne- a firearms and tool mark expert-before going back to her work._

_I am talking to Fred, but all the while I'm thinking about the blonde bombshell located to his right. I try to listen as he tells me about the bullet that Alexx removed from the victim and how it matched the gun that the husband had in the home. I am about to say something when Officer Duquesne spoke up._

_"Excuse me, but I believe that analysis is flawed" she spoke to me directly_

_I see Fred turn around and rudely talk to the southern woman about science. I can tell that she is scared of him by the way she replies back to him. He continues on and tries to bring her confidence down by talking about the Police Academy, almost as if she were stupid; which I know she is not id she is a ballistics expert._

_"Hold on a minute Fred" I speak up, trying to calm him down and also to let Officer Duquesne speak, "Officer Duquesne, please continue"_

_I told you she was smart if she is telling me about studies that I have yet to hear about. She shouldn't be trained by Fred if anybody asks me, I think she should be training someone herself, she is very much capable of doing that herself._

_"……can have the same lead composition, therefore your link between the husband and the victim is unfounded. I mean anyone can own this bullet"_

_Now I see why the chief hired her for this department. He did a hell of a good job when I told him I needed another expert in the field of guns. Sorry Fred. This woman knows her guns and I believe that she will be a great asset to the headquarters._

_I see Fred turn to me and I ask him about this study, a study that he has yet to believe in and he argues over it. I can tell that he isn't happy about the new discovery that Officer Duquesne just told us. I know for a fact that he doesn't like it by the way his voice becomes strained._

_I see Officer Duquesne –or Calleigh- put a file away, so I call her name. I see her head jerk up and look at me. "Officer Duquesne, can I have a word please" I asked her and I see Fred look at me in shock before I turn to leave the so called 'firearms lab'._

_"Detective Caine, did I speak out of turn back there?" she immediately asks me. I can tell that she is scared that she might get reprimanded for speaking out of turn, but she isn't._

_"You did, but you're asking the right questions"_

_She nods and smiles and so do I. her smile is contagious, so I can't help it. She makes this busy hallway much brighter._

_"Ok"_

_"Thanks Detective" she states_

_"Alright, you know what….call me Horatio" I tell her because I know that she needs to feel that she can trust me and confide in me. I had that when I got here, so I think it be best if she had one too._

_"Ok,….Horatio" she smiles and I can hear her southern twang come out. She might be southern, but this woman is smart and dare I say….Sexy._

_She will make a great CSI and I hope to be the one to help her through this. I know how Fred can be, so she will need to be able to talk to someone. I hope that can be me. She has my support._

* * *

**12 Years Later**

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Calleigh. I feel guilty because not only have we not talked in years, but I have yet to tell my second in command that I am married. I think she knows already though because she is the best CSI that has been on my team. Through the 12 years that we have known each other, much has changed. We have new people coming into the field while others are leaving us. First was Calleigh, then Eric Delko and Tim Speedle, after Tim's death, we had Ryan Wolfe come in, as well as Natalia Boa Vista and now my friend Jesse Cardoza is back in the picture.

I've seen my coworkers go from one relationship to another, but I can't help but wonder why men seem to use by ballistics expert like some....no, I can't use that word, because I know she isn't one. My ballistics expert is a wonderful, beautiful woman and any man should be happy to have her in their life. I know that I am. I don't know what I would do without her.

I can see her look at her hands, like they are missing something. I also see her grab a piece of her blond hair with disgust, like she hates it. I see her look at her reflection in the glass door and sigh. Is it me, or is my ballistics expert looking at herself like she wants to change her appearance? I don't know why she would want to do that, to me, she looks beautiful and angelic. I know that I can't talk to her like we use too, many reasons for that, but the major one is my wife, she hates Calleigh with all her heart and I didn't know that until after we were married.

one thing is for sure, my heart still belongs to the woman that entered this lab 12 years ago and not even my wife can stop me from feeling these feeling. I love Calleigh Duquesne.

* * *

TBC.


End file.
